twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Blu Ray DVD Release discussion
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is the fifth and final installment of the Twilight Saga film series, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel of the same name. Summit Entertainment (later bought by Lionsgate), the studio behind the film adaptations of novels in the ''Twilight'' series, announced in November 2008 that it had obtained the rights to the rest of Stephenie Meyer's series, including Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn was split in two parts due to the length of the book. This movie picks up where the first half had left off, and was released on November 16, 2012. Plot ...Continues from Breaking Dawn - Part 1 The movie picks up where the previous movie left off, right when Bella Cullen opens her eyes after her transformation into a vampire. She savors a moment with Edward Cullen and her newly developed beauty. She requests to meet her daughter, Renesmee, but Edward tells her she needs to hunt first. During the hunt, she quickly learns to harness her senses and abilities. When the scent of a human hiker crosses her nose, she immediately attempts to hunt the hiker, until Edward tells her not to. She quickly comes to her senses and feeds off a mountain lion. When they return home, Jacob uses himself as a test subject to see if she is tame enough to meet her daughter. Once she passes the test, she goes on to meet Renesmee, who shows her her first memory of Bella as a human. Bella then finds out that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee and angrily confronts him about it. Her anger escalates when Jacob calls her daughter "Nessie" - a nickname derived from the Loch Ness Monster - to the point that she attacks him. Seth attempts to interfere and gets thrown into a tree by Bella herself and she apologize to him after. At nightfall, Alice takes them to the cottage which will be Bella's, Edward's and Renesmee's home. Bella and Edward spend the night at the cottage, then return the next morning, where they discuss how Bella will fake her own death to keep Charlie from finding out about her new situation (her being a new vampire and Renesmee's existence). Jacob, upset by the separation from Renesmee, runs to Charlie to show him his ability to transform into a wolf, then explains that Bella has changed in order to get better from her "illness". Charlie goes to confront Bella, who tells him that she can only give limited information. Then he meets Renesmee, the "adopted daughter" of Bella and Edward, but he figures out the truth when he sees her hereditary brown eyes. Emmett challenges Bella to an arm wrestling match, which she wins due to her newborn superior strength. Sam's and Jacob's packs resolve their differences. Renesmee's rapid growth causes worries to the Cullens, who plan to travel to Brazil to learn about the Ticuna legends that may tell them how Renesmee will turn out in the future. Months later, Irina comes to Forks and misidentifies Renesmee as an "immortal child," a child who has been turned into a vampire when she sees her from a distance. She then travels to Italy to inform the Volturi of this matter, which triggers Alice's vision of their doom. In hopes of resolving the matter peacefully, the Cullens set out to find their friends (the Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Amazon, and Romanian covens, as well as some nomads) from around the world to stand as witnesses and prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is not an immortal child. Meanwhile, Bella finds out that she has the power to block psychic powers, and begins practicing how to use it. The packs are also expanded due to the increasing numbers of vampires near the area. Bella finds a clue left by Alice, who has left the family with Jasper, and goes to find J. Jenks, a lawyer who has been forging illegal documents for the Cullens for decades. He gives Bella a set of IDs, passports, and driver's license forged for Renesmee and Jacob. Alistair, one of the witnesses, leaves for his own survival. The Cullens and their allies gather around a bonfire the night before the confrontation and share war-stories. Upon confronting the gathered Cullen witnesses, the Volturi discover that they have been misinformed and immediately execute Irina for her mistake. However, they remain undecided on whether Renesmee should be viewed as a threat to vampires' secret existence. Alice and Jasper return in time to present their "proof" that Renesmee poses no danger, but Aro is determined to destroy the Cullens. Carlisle initiates the battle with Aro, and is immediately destroyed. The rest of the Cullens, Volturi and their respective allies engage in a huge battle, killing Jasper, Seth, Leah and multiple others while Renesmee escapes with Jacob. Aro personally attacks Bella and Edward after most of his coven was destroyed, which results in his own destruction. The scene is then brought back to the moment when Alice "shows" Aro her proof, revealing that the entire battle scene was a vision of his demise if he proceeds with his plan to destroy them. The new witnesses, Huilen and her half-vampire nephew, Nahuel, tell their story, revealing that they are actually much like pure vampires, but merely more human. The Volturi then leave in peace at Aro's confirmation that no danger is involved. As they leave, Aro glances back at Alice, then Bella, realizing that he has given up much to save his annihilation. The Cullens and their allies take a moment to rejoice in their victory. The Romanians demand to launch an attack, but no one is willing to follow, prompting their ambition to an end. As their friends leave, Edward tells Jacob that Renesmee is lucky to have him. He asks if he should start calling Edward "dad" now, but he disagrees immediately. While the four of them (Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee) share a moment together, Alice shows Edward a vision of the four of them. Renesmee has grown into a fine young woman and is living happily and peacefully with Jacob and their family. Sometime later, back in the meadow, Bella removes her shield to give Edward access to her thoughts for the first time. She tells him that no one has ever loved anyone as much as she loves him, but he disagrees saying there is one exception. He then asks her to remove her shield again, but she tells him they have forever to work on it. The movie concludes with the couple kissing, and the saga ends. Cast Cullens and Swans Quileute tribe Volturi Denali coven Egyptian coven Irish coven Amazon coven Romanian coven French coven Nomads Humans Home media The DVD/Blu-ray of Breaking Dawn - Part 2 will be released on March 2, 2013. It also includes a digital copy and an UltraViolet copy. Special features include: *7-part making-of documentary *Audio commnetary with director Bill Condon *Jump to... (specific character scenes) Trivia *''Breaking Dawn'' is the only two-part movie in the series. *All the films and its logos have all been in a certain tint. Twilight: blue/grey; New Moon: gold/brown; Eclipse: white/grey/red; Breaking Dawn - Part 1: coral/red; Breaking Dawn - Part 2: yellow/blue. *Both parts of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn ''were filmed as one whole movie over several months. *This film had a $120 million dollar budget, making it the highest out of every ''Twilight installment filmed. *This is the first of the Twilight movies to ever have such extensive credits, in both the beginning and end. *This is the first film featuring opening credits. *Every actor with a speaking role in the entire film series was credited at the end of the film. *This is the first film that does not feature a quote from Bella at the beginning. See also *Screenshots *Set pictures *Book to movie differences *Soundtrack *Score References External links *Official website Source: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Dawn_-_Part_2 My Own Words Since the saga is about to release it's last movie for now on DVD/Blu Ray, and we all have to find another saga to be obesssed with in the time being when Stephenie Meyer writes another book in the saga. Now it is your chance to have your own say about the movies release. Category:Blog posts